To LOVE-Ru - Watch out for Yandere's
by muumitfan
Summary: Uh oh. A yandere fell in love with Rito.


Rito was walking to school when he noticed a girl walking from the other side of the road to his side but then he also noticed that a truck was driving towards her fast and was nearly going to get hit but Rito then rushes to save her and succees on it.

"Are you alright?" Asked Rito after saving her.  
"What happened?" Asked the girl while being confused.  
"You were nearly going to get hit by a truck! Next time pay your attention on the road, not your phone." Explained Rito angrily.  
"I didn't notice. Thank you for saving me." Thanks the girl happily.  
"I just did what had to be done. Well i'll be going now." Explains Rito as he turns around to continue his way to school.  
"He must be from Sainan High. What luck that i'll be seeing him more." Says the girl happily as she takes a picture of Rito.

When Rito reached his class he noticed that Momo and Nana were there too.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?" Asked Rito confused.  
"Oh Rito. We just came to tell everyone that we will be getting a new student to our class." Explained Momo happily.  
"Well that's nice." Responses Rito.  
"I wonder he or she would look." Thinks Sairenji.  
"I hope she has big breasts." Says Saki as she starts to fondle Sairenji's.  
"H-Hey! S-stop it!" Commands Sairenji while blushing.

Rito just turns around and starts talking with Barry.

"Wathca making Barry?" Asks Rito curiously.  
"I'm making a grass disguise." Explains Barry while making it.  
"Oh that's sounds interesting. I guess it helps us to disquise us when were near a grassy area." Guesses Rito.  
"Yeah it hould." Responses Barry.  
"Ha ha that's why we call you the Master of disquises after all." Says Saito suddenly.  
"Heh thanks." Thanks Barry happily.

"Meanwhile in the class where Momo, Nana, Mea and Yami attends"

When Momo and Nana were talking together after coming back to their class, their teacher comes in and starts to speak.

"*Ahem* We'll be getting a new student to our class. Come on in Ayano Saotome!" Announces the teacher.  
"Hi, i'm Ayano Saotome and it's so nice to meet you." Says Ayano and bows to everyone and after that she walks to her desk.

After the class ended Momo and Nana decided to say hi to Ayano.

"Hi there, i'm Momo and this is my sister Nana." Introduced Momo herself and Nana happily.  
"Um, hi. It's nice to meet you too." Says Ayano as she stands up and leaves class.  
"Well that was rude." Said Nana sadly.  
"I think you should give her some time before she'll accept you as her friend Princess." Says Yami.  
"I guess." Responses Nana to what Yami said.

Meanwhile where Ayano went she noticed that Rito was talking with Lala and Sairenji.

"NO! Two girls are already in love with him!" Says Ayano angrily in her mind.

Ayano then notices that Run and Yui come there too.

"More girls?! No matter, i'll just get rid of them." Says Ayano in her mind again.

Ayano then starts to laugh in a psychopathic way but still in a quiet way. Sadly she doesn't notice that a black smoke is under her hearing her.

After school Ayano decides to stalk Rito and she notices that Momo and Nana along with Lala are walking with him to his home.

"So those two are in love with him too, huh? Doesn't matter i'll just get rid of them too!" Says Ayano to herself in a creepy way. She then leaves to her own home but doesn't notice black smoke yet again.

Mom i'm home!" Announced Ayano happily.  
"Oh Ayano. Welcome home dear." Said the mother happily.  
"Oh by the way, did you find someone special today?" Asked the mother curiously.  
"Yes but some people are already in love with him." Explained Ayano sadly.  
"Get rid of your rivals then, here follow me." Says the mother as she leads the way to a secret room in the house.  
"Here use this knife on them." Suggests the mother.  
"M-Mom?" Says Ayano surprised.  
"Ssshh. Our family has Yandere blood and we'll do anything to get a boy fall in love with us." Explained the mother in a creepy way.  
"I like your style mom." Says Ayano.  
"I know but let's leave now so your father doesn't find us here." Says Ayano's mother as she leaves the room.

The next day is Sunday and Rito is woken up by Nemesis.

"Yaah! Nemesis w-w-w-what are you doing here?" Says Rito while stuttering.  
"Sssh. I have something to tell you and it's not pretty." Explains Nemesis.  
"Rito it's time to wa-" Says Nana as she enters Rito's room.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU BEAST?!" Asks Nana angrily.  
"Shut up Princess! I just got here and waked Rito up because he was sleeping." Explained Nemesis angrily.  
"Suspicious." Says Nana.  
"Uh can you tell me why your here Nemesis?" Asks Rito curiously.  
"Ah yes. I'll tell it after you've dressed up and are downstairs with everyone." Explains Nemesis before she dissappears as a black smoke.

After Rito is dressed up and gone downstairs where Lala and everyone else is, Nemesis also appears.

"So what did you tell me Nemesis?" Asks Rito curiously.  
"The girl you saved yesterday has feelings for you." Starts Nemesis.  
"Uh not a surprise." Says Rito.  
"I guess i'll add her to the harem then." Says Momo happily.  
"I'm sure you don't want to add her." Explains Nemesis.  
"Huh? Is there a reason?" Asks Momo confused.  
"She's the girl who just attended to the same class too Momo." Adds Nemesis.  
"Where are you getting at?" Asks Rito.  
"Uh is there a term for someone who's madly in love with someone and wants his or her away?" Asks Nemesis.  
"Well Yandere is a girl or a boy who would kill anyone who's in love with a boy or a girl." Explains Rito.  
"SHE'S A YANDERE! She want's to kill Mea, Momo, Yami, Lala, Run and anyone else who's in love with you!" Shouts Nemesis.  
"WHAT?!" Shouts everyone surprised.  
"You heard me but i have a plan." Says Nemesis.  
"What is it?" Asks everyone.  
Nemesis then starts to explain her plan to them.

When Rito, Momo, Nama, Lala, Mikan and Nemesis reached the park they were met by everyone else and they were confused why they were sent there.

"Care to explain why we're here?" Asks Yui.  
"*Ahem* Almost every girl here must have a crush on Rito, right?" Starts Nemesis.  
"Why do you ask that Nemesis?" Asks Kyouko curiously.  
"Because all of your lives are in danger because of those feelings but i know how to stop that horror." Explains Nemesis.  
"Huh?! What do you mean Nemesis?" Asks every girl.  
"She means that the girl who attended to the class where Momo, Nana, Yami and Mea are has feelings for me but she doesn't want any rivals so she's trying to kill all of you." Explains Rito sadly.  
"That's crazy!" Shouts Barry.  
"That's why we're going to put an end to it." Explains Nemesis.  
"What do we have to do?" Asks Yui.  
Nemesis then transforms into Rito. "I'll imitate Rito and someone of you girl's are pretending to be on a date with me." Explains Nemesis as Rito.  
"Uuh can't Rito just be there?" Asks Maya comfused.  
"I want Rito to keep an eye for Ayano and see if she tries anything on the girl who's going with me." Explains Nemesis.

Everyone are first too afraid to do it but then Amy decides to do it.

"Alright let's go then." Says Nemesis as she grabs on Amy's hand.

While everyone's hiding behind the bushes but sadly not everyone doesn't fit behind it when Rito remembers something.

"Hey Barry did you finish your grass disquise?" Asks Rito.  
"Yes and i have it with me. I guess it comes in handy." Says Barry as he takes it out and gives it to everyone else.  
"I brought a video camera that has a good hearing range just in case." Says Saki as she takes out her video camera.  
"Aah good idea on taking it with you Tenjouin-senpai. Can you give it to me and i'll start filming when Ayano get's here." Suggests Rito.

Saki then gives the camera and what luck, Ayano comes to the park with her mother and she has a knife too just in case and Rito starts to film it.

"Look mom, that's the boy i was talking about." Says Ayano.  
"Well go get rid of her after he's left this place." Says the mother as she gives the knife to her daughter.  
"I will." Says Ayano as she goes behind a tree and her mother follows her.

After Nemesis and Amy had enough of the pretending they split up and go different directions and Ayano's about to make the move and she get's closer to Amy when Rito stops her.

"Your behaviour disgust me." Says Rito angrily.  
"N-No y-you don't understand." Says Ayano.  
"Don't even try. I have alot of proof that you're a monster." Adds Rito.  
"My plan worked, eh." Says Nemesis as she appears as Rito.  
"Wh-What?! W-Who are you?" Asks Ayano with a sad face.  
"I'm Nemesis and i'm an alien made of dark matter. I can transform into anything and now i turned into Rito and tricked you." Explained Nemesis.  
"He he he HA HA HA HA! I guess i'll have to get rid of anyone who knows about me then. Even you senpai!" Says Auano with a maniac voice.

Ayano then attacks Rito but dodges and Amy goes further away. Ayano's mother is about to leave but is stopped by everyone else.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asks Barry.  
"None of your business! Now get out of my way or you'll regret it!" Shouts the mother.  
"Oh i'm sure you'll be the one regretting of what you were trying to do. Yami, Mea, could you?" Explains Barry.  
"Right!" Says the two assassins as they turn their body part's into weapons.  
"Wh-What?! O-Ok, i'll surrender." Says the mother.  
"Good choice." Says Rito as he get's there while having Ayano's hands behind her back.  
"Ggrrrr! What are you going to do to us?!" Asks Ayano's mother angrily.  
"Turning you in to police." Says everyone.

After that they take Ayano and her mother to police and explain the situation but they don't believe them untill they show them the video tape and they then take the two to jail.  
And then Rito and his friends spend some time together while being happy that no one got hurt.


End file.
